


one hundred shirts later

by honkdaddyy



Series: dnf oneshots [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Horny Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkdaddyy/pseuds/honkdaddyy
Summary: “Dream?” George asks after a moment. Dream looks up at his screen, brow raised curiously. George has his eyes closed and brows furrowed in discomfort.“Is it okay if you mute yourself while I record myself taking these off?” George peaks open one eye and stares at his second monitor. Dream’s cheeks warm as he nods, before realizing that George can’t see him. Instead, he hums in confirmation and mutes his mic.Or, Dream gets turned on for a variety of reasons while George removes his hundred shirts.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174346
Comments: 3
Kudos: 268





	one hundred shirts later

**Author's Note:**

> lol i have no idea either

“Alright, guys, I gotta go,” Sapnap announces as George wraps up his video. 

The shirts were constricting against his torso, causing him to shift with discomfort. George mutters a quick, miserable ‘good-bye’ to Sapnap and Dream does the same. 

“Bye,” Dream exhales and watches as George leans back in his chair. The sound of Sapnap disconnecting from the Teamspeak sounds through his headphones, leaving Dream and George alone. 

“Dream?” George asks after a moment. Dream looks up at his screen, brow raised curiously. George has his eyes closed and brows furrowed in discomfort.

“Is it okay if you mute yourself while I record myself taking these off?” George peaks open one eye and stares at his second monitor. Dream’s cheeks warm as he nods, before realizing that George can’t see him. Instead, he hums in confirmation and mutes his mic.

“Okay,” George sighs, “I look _so_ sweaty, this is _disgusting.”_

Dream watches with more intensity than he should be as George removes layer by layer. He really went through a lot of ‘shirt times’ during the recording, Dream thinks with a pitiful frown. Must have been really uncomfortable. 

Between George’s moans and groans as he removes the tight shirts, he complains about a shirt being ripped. Dream laughs lightly, willing himself to ignore the noises coming from his best friend’s mouth. He’d already been shamefully anticipating the moment George would remove the shirts, he just didn’t expect George to want Dream to be there when he did it. 

It’s different seeing George without headphones, too. Dream hardly sees him without them since George never takes selfies without them on. Dream thinks he likes seeing George without headphones on, with his messy and slightly sweaty hair sprawled out across his forehead. The feeling goes straight to his dick, and he has to stifle a groan as George looks into the camera lens, staring straight into his eyes unbeknownst to him. 

Why the fuck was he thinking these things? His _best friend_ was removing about a hundred shirts from his body because of a Minecraft challenge. How the hell is that turning him on? 

Dream’s eyes rake across George’s face. He looks younger with the way his hair falls onto his forehead, unstyled and natural. One way to put it is he looks fucking stunning. 

“Come on!” George grunts, yanking another shirt over his head. His lips are parted as he breathes heavily, removing these shirts is clearly a struggle to him. His cheeks are flushed red, probably from how warm his body was from having numerous shirts on, and sweat clung to his forehead. 

In short, he looks fucking hot. 

Dream can feel his sweats straining, and he feels like a horny twelve year old again. His head falls back as he wails dramatically, eyes sliding shut in defeat. He can’t jack off to his friend, his best friend. He just can’t. 

With an overdramatic pout, Dream continues watching George remove the last of the shirts. In total, it takes him about fifteen minutes to get back to the basic white shirt he started out with. 

Dream’s eyes follow George’s hand as he runs it against his chest. His mind flashes with an image of tanned hands creeping up George’s neck until the fingers wrap around his pale, slender throat. Dream wonders what it’d be like to squeeze just enough to leave George wanting more. He shakes his head, guilt only building in his stomach. 

“I’m probably gonna shower, Dream,” George whines, breaking Dream from his thoughts (and rightfully so). 

“Oh,” is all Dream can manage after he unmutes, and he mentally slaps himself for it. George seems to catch onto the disappointment in his voice as his brows knit and his head cocks to the side. 

“Is...that okay?” George lets out an awkward laugh, hands fiddling with each other. Dream bites his lip and looks down at his lap. 

“I- uh,” Dream chuckles and shifts in his seat, “fuck.” 

“Are...are you okay, Dream?” George asks, worry evident in his tone. Dream feels the guilt grow and grow as his ears heat up in shame. 

“George,” Dream mumbles, tone dangerously low and husky. He watches as George’s face turns bright red, clearly caught off guard by the quick and sudden change the call took. 

“Yes, Dream?” George all but squeaks, the red on his cheeks deepening. Dream feels a smirk tug at his lips. 

“You forgot a shirt, Georgie,” Dream drawls, batting his lashes innocently at the video of the older man, despite him not even being able to see it. 

“I—what? I’m not—I’m not taking off my shirt in front of hundreds of thousands of people, Dream!” George exclaims, the blush of embarrassment deepening more and more. 

“Who said it has to be in front of thousands, George?” Dream teases, bringing one of his hands to rest closely to his clothed erection. 

“You—what?” Dream’s heart drops as George’s expression becomes guarded, though the blush never dies down. 

_Fuck,_ Dream swallows. _Fuck it._

“C’mon, Georgie,” Dream feigns sadness, “Got me all worked up just by removing all those shirts—” George’s breath hitches, “—and what’s with all those noises you were making, huh? You knew _exactly_ what you were doing.” 

“And what was I doing, Dream?” George’s lips curve into a shy smile. 

“Oh, come on,” Dream gives into his own desires and moves his hand from his thigh to rub his erection. A low groan rumbles in his throat as his eyes flutter shut for a moment. 

Once Dream has reopened his eyes, he can see the shocked look on George’s face. Dream’s lips part as he gives himself a good squeeze, “Georgie.” 

“Fuck,” George breathes and looks down into his own lap. Excitement replaced the guilt feeling in Dream’s stomach. 

Dream lifts his hips to shuffle his sweats down just enough to pull himself out. His other hand reaches for the half used container of lube, which he pours a generous amount of the cool liquid into the palm of his hand. 

“George,” Dream wraps his fingers around his length, a shaky breath escaping his lips. He watches as George’s left hand moves in a repetitive motion. “Are you touching yourself?” 

“Dream,” George whimpers and forces himself to look somewhere else out of embarrassment. Dream beams and begins pumping his fist. 

“Fuck, George,” Dream licks his lips, eyes darting from George’s flushed face to where his hand cuts off on the bottom of the frame, “I wanna see you.” 

“Dream…” George takes his bottom lip between his pearly white teeth before he leans forward and angles his camera down. Dream lets out a loud moan as his eyes land on George’s freed cock, the tip flushed pink like his cheeks and nose with precum beading at the tip. 

“You’re perfect,” Dream praises, face twisting in pleasure as he speeds up his hand. Dream revels in the moan he receives from George as the brunet goes back to stroking himself. 

“Dream, wanna see you, please,” George pleads, finally looking back at the camera. Without a second thought, Dream uses his clean hand to turn on his camera and adjust it to show his lap. George’s hand falters as his mouth falls slack.

“Big…” George whines and runs his thumb over his tip, smearing precum. Dream doesn’t miss the way his body shudders. 

“For you, baby,” Dream coos with a cocky grin. He twists his wrist and closes his eyes, imagining that, instead of it being his own hand, it was George’s. 

George’s hand would be smaller, and probably colder, so it wasn’t at all the same. But there’s only so much a man could do when the person he was having phone sex with was over four thousand miles away with an ocean separating the two of them. 

“D-Dream,” George stutters, hand speeding up slightly, “I’m close.”

“Already?” Dream’s hips thrust up involuntarily into his hand. “Hold out for me, baby.” 

“‘K-Kay,” George arches his back and sighs. Dream moans at the sight, and he can feel the pool of heat building in his gut. 

“I’m—I’m close, too,” Dream chokes out and teases his own tip. He takes in George’s slicked over lips, drool building at the corners of his lips, his half-lidded mocha eyes staring directly at Dream’s video, and his disheveled, fluffy hair. “I—fuck.” 

“I—Dream, I’m gonna—“ 

“Come for me,” Dream purrs into the mic, a groan following his words, “come for me, pretty baby.” 

“Dream!” George lets out a lewd moan, and Dream watches as he releases spurts of white onto his clothed stomach and hand. 

It’s not long before Dream follows, coming into his hand. He jerks himself through his orgasm, and relaxes into his chair once he’s come down from his high. 

“Jesus,” George mutters and goes to grab something off his desk to wipe his hand. “I _really_ need to shower now.” 

Dream laughs lightly, a fond smile spreading across his face. George joins in his laughter. It feels nice, after doing something so foreign for their friendship. 

“Hey, uh,” Dream starts, then pauses. George raises a curious brow, silently urging the dirty blond to continue. Dream smiles shyly, “wanna...do this again sometime?” 

George tries, and fails, to hide his grin. He shakes his head lightly and giggles, “Yes, Dream, we can do this again because that was hot. Now, I have to shower, so I’m going to go.” 

“Pfft, okay,” Dream wheezes, “bye, George.” 

“Bye, Dream,” George winks and leaves the call, leaving Dream to sigh happily to himself. 

With warm cheeks and an enamored grin, Dream mumbles, “Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow [my twitter](https://twitter.com/honkdaddyy) :D


End file.
